Harry Potter and The Fates
by simenco
Summary: This is a noncanon or what happens half way through the summer after Sirius dies. Updated chapter 1, had to fix spelling, from simple translation mistakes...i am learning English quick.


"Do you think he can feel us in his heart?" Looking at his precious son, he asked the bright red head next to him. They had been following their son around for what seemed like centuries now, never sleeping, and always watching his precious baby.

"He knows we love him," she told her childish husband, who tended to run around in circles while their son slept, they had been dead for over 13 years now, and he had just never gotten used to having boundless energy, or so she thought.

"Shush, Lily, he's waking up!" he hissed at his wife.

"James don't you shush me, he can't hear or see us." Lily shot back. Her eyes dancing at her husband who suddenly looked down struck.

James and Lily slowly faded out of the room, appearing in a new room in a house far away. "Do you think Dumbledore knows how this lovely lady will help the war?" James thought out loud.

Just then, a beautiful snowy white owl came in from the stairway, and landed on the bed-side table next to the slumbering beauty of a red head. The owl hooted at her, trying to wake her peacefully, then hopped lightly onto her pillow, and rubbed the side of its head on her nose. The girl violently woke up with a sneeze, accidentally knocking the owl off the bed. The snowy owl hooted angrily at the red head, and nipped at her toes as she swung them off the bed to help the indignant owl up off the floor.

"Hedwig, I'm so sorry girl, why are you here so early?" the red head questioned, all she got was a cuff upside the head in response as Hedwig fluttered up to the bed-side table. At which point she noticed the rather thin piece of parchment hanging from a sloppily tied string on Hedwig's leg.

The red head scooted up the bed a bit to reach Hedwig so she could remove her burden, a rather light one in fact. She slowly undid the sloppy mess of knots on Hedwig's legs, dropped the letter in her lap, fetched an owl treat from her bed-side table's drawer, and held it out as a peace offering to Hedwig. She unfolded the letter and around thirty galleons slid out.

Dear Ginny

I know Hermione said I should be grieving and all, but I am just fine, and it just came to me that Sirius wouldn't have wanted me to cry about him all day and not get anything done towards getting rid of Voldemort.

Can you please send:  
10 Toe Hairs of a Troll  
3 Salamander Hearts  
3 Drops of Dragon Blood  
1 Phoenix Tear  
3 Hairs of a Virgin

Please don't tell Ron, or Hermione, they wouldn't give me peace until I tell them what I am doing.

Thanks  
Harry

--- 5 Days Later ---

Harry was just getting ready to go to bed when he heard a tapping on the window frame from outside. He jumped out of bed while grabbing his wand out of his back pocket, and pointed it that curtains that were swaying in the breeze. "Who are you, tell me quick before I hex you," he snarled at the curtains.

Outside Ginny was ready to faint, she had thought Harry would be asleep by now, and if he wasn't, she didn't expect him to be so defensive. Suddenly the street lights behind her went out, and she could see a curse coming straight at her. Ginny being quick rushed through the window, and quite suddenly hitting a very solid Harry who was still standing there ready to hex an unknown wizard. They landed on the floor in a pile with a loud 'THUMP!'

--- 10 Minutes Later ---

Harry was starting to get feeling back in his body, and being hit with a thick old broom in the chest hurt, he groaned in pain as he felt a welt starting to spread across his chest. Then he noticed a rather ruffled looking Ginny sitting on the edge of his bed next to none other than Mad-Eye Moody. Ginny was grinning so much he could only see dimples and lips, which made him start to feel a little warm and squirrelly inside. Moody had on a knowing smile.

"I'm so sorry Harry" Ginny giggled.

"Can you help me off the bloody floor?" Harry buffed. While Moody gruntingly held out a hand to him. Harry grabbed on and was suddenly let go, falling on his already sore bottom.

"Way to go Moody!" Ginny sputtered trying not to laugh. This time Ginny held out her hand to Harry, who took it wearily, obviously expecting to be dropped again, but as their hands touched, they felt a jolt pass between them. Harry looked at Ginny's hand to see if she had one of those muggle joke buzzers, while she squinted at him oddly.

"What the heck..." Harry whined, and noticed Moody holding his grist-led hand over his magical eye while interrupting him.

"That kid was a magical surge..." and he too was cut off, this time by Ginny.

"Surge, I've read about those, I thought they only happened in romance novels?" she thought aloud while peering at Moody, who was testily spinning his magical eye around in its socket.

"No lass, it isn't only a work of romance novels, it depends on the pair that have it!" whistled Moody, he was looking surprisingly at both of the youths in front of him.

"What exactly happens?" Harry asked, miffed. He had forgotten that he was still on the floor.

"Well, firstly, the pair has to have had a shared life or death..." Moody was cut off by Ginny, "You mean like when we were in the chamber?" she shot at Moody.

"Hold your horses lass, where was I, oh yah, when the pair have shared a life or death situation, they are bonded, almost like stapling paper together, what you know is shared by the two pages, just the first one doesn't have something before it to learn from." Moody finished.

"You mean like how I never had to try in classes?" Ginny commented.

"But, I haven't got anything out of this!" Harry defended, feeling confused.

"Aye you have, just now, with that power surge, you may have doubled your and this lady here's power." he stated flatly.

"How?" Ginny and Harry questioned in unison.

"How should you expect me to know, I only read one report on this type of thing, and it was old and dry," he said frustrated, he winked at Harry, then stood and offered him a hand, Harry was confused for a second, then realized he was still on the floor, and accepted the hand up.

"Well kiddies, time to cut this short, but miss, Ginny, don't you have a few things in your pocket you came to give the lad?" Moody smirked.

"How'd you know!?" she asked, startled. Moody tapped his cheek under his magical eye.

"Pervert!" Ginny seethed. To which Moody smiled and rolled his magical eye.

A couple questions came to Harry's mind, "How can my relatives sleep through this?" Harry questioned. Moody stopped rolling his magical eye, and it now locked onto Harry.

"Oh, just the order keeping them off your back, we've switching out some of their drinks with sleeping potions during your dinners," grinned Moody.

"You what..." Harry cut off laughing.

Through this last part of the conversation Ginny had emptied her pockets on top of his desk.

"Sorry Harry, but I have to take the lass for a side-along back home, she didn't ask, nor leave a note," sighed Moody, "I expect you won't get in trouble for the next minute, because no one else but Figg is near you." he coughed.

He nodded towards the door and Ginny reluctantly followed him down the stairs, and surprisingly made no noise on the creaky ones. Moody walked calmly out the door, while Ginny seemed unable to leave. "Professor, I can't leave!" she said surprised.


End file.
